Love Is All You Need? Wiki
Welcome to the Love Is All You Need? Wiki Welcome to the Love Is All You Need? Wiki This Wiki is dedicated to Kim Rocco Shield's 2011 award-winning short drama film "Love Is All You Need?" and its 2014 theatrical feature length sequel. Anyone can contribute to the Wiki by editing articles or creating new ones so that we can make the best source for all information related to the film "Love Is All You Need?" There are a total of on this Wiki. Please help us expand the Wiki by creating an article that needs to be created so others can learn more about the film Love Is All You Need?. What Is It? Love Is All You Need? is a two-part film created by Kim Rocco Shields. Both films portray a world where society's opinions on are reversed; is the norm and expectation while is now taboo and frown upon. Both films portray a story where a heterosexual character in this fictional world falls victim to bullying and physical abuse by their peers as they were raised to believe that being straight is ‘revolting’ and ‘a sin’. The goal of the film is to change the audience's view of homosexuality and homophobia to realize how ridiculous teen bullying and suicide based on someone's sexual preference is. By turning the tables on modern society, viewers can see what it would be like 'if the shoe was on the other foot’. Contents Films *Love Is All You Need? (2011) - Information about the original 2011 short film *Love Is All You Need? (2014) - Information about the 2014 feature length film Characters 2011 Film Main Characters *Ashley Curtis - The main character of the 2011 short film *Karen Curtis - One of Ashley's mothers *Vicki Curtis - Ashley's other mother *Ian Santilli - Ashley's crush at school *Cooper Curtis - Ashley's younger brother *Paula Snyder - The main antagonist of the 2011 short film *Mr. Thompson - Ashley's teacher *Drew Santilli - Ian's older brother and the secondary antagonist 2011 Film Other Characters *Tommy Belfort - One of Ashley and Ian's friends *Bicycle Girl - Ashley's former friend, name never revealed *David - The little brother of Ashley's former friend *Suzzy - One of Paula's friends and students who bully Ashley *Uncle Bill and Uncle Andy - Ashley's uncles *Grandpa Jay and Grandpa Jim - Ashley's grandfathers *Flower Boy - The flower boy at Uncle Bill and Andy's wedding *The Priestess - The priestess of the church Ashley and her family goes to *Delivery Doctor and Nurse - Two characters that work at the hospital as Ashley is born *Ian's Dads - Ian's two anti-straight dads *Aunt Sara - Ian's straight aunt who suffered a similar fate as Ashley Also see Sophia Pearl Stone who portrayed 5 Year Old Ashley. 2014 Film Main Characters Under Construction Love Is All You Need? Universe Similarities and differences from our world The Developers *Kim Rocco Shields - Founder of idea, director of both films *David Tillman - There are many more articles that will be created overtime! Sites Here is a list of the websites that we support the most when referencing information on this Wiki. *www.loveisallyouneedthemovie.com http://www.loveisallyouneedthemovie.com/index.php *www.youtube.com/user/WSPictures https://www.youtube.com/user/WSPictures *www.wingspanpictures.com http://www.wingspanpictures.com *www.imdb.com (Movie of topic being "Love Is All You Need?") http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1821524/?ref_=ttfc_fc_tt and http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2259122/ *www.indiegogo.com (For "Love Is All You Need?" Donations) https://www.indiegogo.com/ *wikipedia.org (For word/phrase definitions only) http://www.wikipedia.org/ We Need Your Help! Right now this Wiki is in EXTREME construction. We need YOUR help in order to get this Wiki finished so it will be reliable for information about the "Love Is All You Need?" series. If you can help create or expand articles about the topics below, we would appreciate it! *Summary of Film *Full Information on the imagined world shown in the film *Information on Characters *Information on Scenes *History/Process of Making the Film *Information on the creators and actors of the film *Information about the upcoming full theatrical feature length film of the short film *Information on the true meaning of the film *Information on the Music of the film Add anything else you feel needs to be added. You can also help by uploading photos or videos related to the film! You can start by using the box below to start a new article that relates to the film "Love Is All You Need?" Create an article on this wiki: width=30 Thank You! ~MyWorld (Creater of Wiki) Category:Browse Main Page